Hubo una vez Hikari y Miyako
by Cat Carrie
Summary: Miyako es apasionada en todo aspecto y Hikari sólo se deja llevar. Como ha venido siendo en estos últimos veintitantos años. [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual del Foro Proyecto 1-8] [Yuri fluff]
Para La **Semana de la Diversidad Sexual** del foro **Proyecto 1-8**. Hikari x Miyako. Pareja Yuri exclusiva.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Hubo una vez Hikari y Miyako**

.

.

.

Sus uñas, cortas y pulcras, barnizadas sólo con un tono nacarado y brillos, son uno de sus detalles favoritos en ella. Se acuerda de Hikari en sus años de adolescencia tardía y los primeros de la adultez, entre el fin del instituto, la que usaba las uñas largas y descuidadas por los años en que le dio por dedicarse a pintar, con el barniz siempre desconchado y el que olvidaba quitar para aplicar otro. La Hikari de la cual se enamoró y la actual, tenían sus diferencias, pero puede decir a ciencia cierta, de que las quiere a las dos por igual.

Hikari es como los árboles, aunque por fuera cambien, en esencia siguen siendo los mismos. Se lo dijo en una de sus extrañas facetas de _poetisa_ , mientras descansaban, tumbadas en su cama y con tan sólo sus manos tocándose, se acuerda de los sonrojos involuntarios y las risitas, como el trinar de los pajaritos, en ella. Hikari se ríe mucho y le dice, día a día, que es gracias a ella. Miyako la llama exagerada mientras encaja su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, Hikari se ríe otra vez porque el largo cabello de Miyako le hace cosquillas.

Según Hikari, Miyako se asemeja a las flores salvajes del campo, creciendo a voluntad, libres y felices. Miyako fue su puerta a la libertad, algo que respira y la llena de una infinita felicidad. Hay problemas (claro que los hay), pero Hikari se sacude de hombros y dice que lo mismo dan, porque se quieren como no han querido nunca en sus vidas, como no han querido más a nadie. Ella lo ocupa todo, desde los pensamientos cotidianos a los más trascendentales.

Miyako se sabía sus detalles al dedillo; las canciones que la hacían feliz, las películas que la hacían llorar, sus fotógrafos favoritos, todas las páginas y blogs de arte que seguía en la web… A Hikari le pasaba lo mismo sobre Miyako, sabía cuándo llegar con una tarta de zarzamoras o poner a sonar _The Beatles_ a todo volumen, cuando corretear al gato de la cama y hasta en qué momento besar. Detalles. Momentos, cosas que las dos conocían bien.

Conocerse las dos tan bien no era todo miel sobre hojuelas, no, no. Ambas notaban los cambios más pequeños, los que a veces desencadenaban en discusiones largas y varios días de apenas dirigirse un "buenos días" y un "buenas noches" dicho más por compromiso y por dormir bajo el mismo techo. Hikari se tomaba a mal cualquier silencio de Miyako. Miyako estaba acostumbrada a verla callar, por lo que sus verborreas solían preocuparle.

·.·

La primera vez que Miyako la vio con otros ojos, fue luego de que su novio de aquel entonces le diera plantón tras plantón y al final le diera sólo pobres excusas. Miyako nunca había llorado tanto y a Hikari el corazón le dolió un poco _demasiado_. Hikari le daba pañuelos de papel y abrazos, pero nada de palabras de consuelo que fueran a sonar _raras_ o impersonales. Pero a Miyako le bastaba, le era suficiente esa forma de consolar tan propia de Hikari. Cuando la menor de los Yagami rozó su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos, la menor de los Inoue supo que no habría vuelta atrás.

Hikari la vio con otros ojos el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, Miyako utilizaba sus primeros pendientes —elegidos con su ayuda, dos semanas atrás— y los lucía orgullosa, se reía de las bromas de su hermano y le daba motivos a Motomiya para que chillara de frustración. Algo de que aún era un enano y de que aún no daba el estirón y sería poco probable que lo diera. Y se rió de eso, porque Miyako era alta como ella sola, tanto que a su hermano le llegaba apenas por debajo de la nariz. Miyako era de alegría contagiosa, porque hasta el huraño de Ishida o el melancólico Ichijouji se reían de sus bromas. Algo tenía ella, pero no estaba segura de qué.

Cuando le pidió a Miyako que le ayudara con su sujetador favorito —ese que se le vivía desabrochando por la espalda—, por segunda vez, Miyako le dijo que se la llevaría a comprar apenas pudiera a la tienda departamental. Miyako sintió escalofríos al tocarle la espalda y Hikari se removió apenas un poco del toque de sus manos heladas.

Un probador, dos talles de sujetador equivocados y solicitud de asistencia darían pie a todo. La mano de la mayor se deslizó de su omóplato a su espalda baja y acercó su nariz a su nuca.

—Las amigas no se quieren de esta manera —murmuró Hikari, conteniendo el aire.

—¿Si me volviera chico cambiarías de idea? —una idea absurda, pero Miyako _no_ se calla lo que siente.

—No necesitas ser un chico, Miyako-san, así estás bien.

Una sonrisa reflejada en el espejo y una mano en su vientre sumaban una sonrisa más amplia por la espalda.

Miyako es un estado anímico contagioso.

·.·

Miyako es apasionada en todos los aspectos. _Todos los aspectos_. Grita, ríe sin contenerse, llora y hace rabietas cuando las cosas no resultan, pero si insulta y dijo cosas _que no sentía_ , pide disculpas. Miyako puede pecar de soberbia a veces, pero de sufrir orgullo necio, jamás. A Hikari le cuesta decir lo que siente, expresar opiniones y pedir perdón, Miyako entiende y la anima, aunque a veces parezca, más bien, que la está _empujando_. Así son ellas dos, equilibrio que va bien.

Hikari piensa que _nadie_ va a quererla tanto. Hikari _sabe_ que nadie más va a quererla tanto, que todo, _después de ella_ , sería cariños a medias y exageraciones para huir de fantasmas varios. Miyako le sonríe desde la cocina, va descalza y lleva apenas un jersey que le queda enorme. Hikari le devuelve el gesto, con cámara en mano y le toma otra foto.

—¡Por lo menos deja que me vista! —Hikari vuelve a tomarle otra instantánea mientras Miyako grita que es injusto que tome fotos cuando nunca está lista.

Eso ama Hikari de ella, _su espontaneidad._ Miyako le quita la cámara de las manos y empieza a revisar las últimas fotografías.

Es como si llevaran toda la vida haciendo eso.

·.·

Hikari es _dual_. Quien no la conoce muy bien, se encuentra con una mujer dulce pero de pocas palabras. Los amigos la conocen como una bohemia de palabras extrañas, con una vena mordaz y quien tiende a divagar _demasiado_. Miyako se divierte viéndola distraída y dejando besos en sus mejillas cuando Hikari está en _cualquier_ otro lugar, pero no _allí_. Hikari se ríe y amenaza con tocarle el cuello, para hacerle cosquillas, sabiendo cómo se pone ella. Luego, sólo se ríen. Hikari, eso sí, tiende a callarse algunas cosas, cosas que Miyako acaba sacándole a punta de presión e insistencia. _Tal para cual_ , comentó Takeru una vez.

Miyako tiene la absoluta certeza de que no hay más allá. Nadie además de Hikari, nadie afuera. Sólo ella, ella, ella y _ella_. Hikari en todos sus colores, Hikari en todas sus versiones. Hikari, la que le quita el miedo, Hikari, la que le roba el aliento entre risas.

·.·

Hikari se ha sentado a leer a un lado de la ventana y Miyako dice que es hora de atacar, por lo que se acerca en silencio, le abraza por la cintura y apoya su cabeza en sus muslos.

—Hikari —alarga una mano a su mejilla y la acaricia—. ¿Qué lees?

—Takeru-kun nos ha escrito una novela. Me agrada.

La lluvia comenzó a caer durante esa tarde de verano, ambas mantenían juntas sus cabezas y sus dedos entrelazados, mientras leían. Se turnan por capítulos para pasar páginas.

La novela fue el regalo de bodas más significativo que pudieron haberles hecho.

—Takeru-kun es buen escritor, ¿no crees? —Miyako acomoda su cuerpo para abrazarla, tanto estar frente a una pantalla y luego leer cien páginas de un tirón le ha dado dolor de cabeza.

—Es observador, por eso se ha vuelto el mejor de los regalos.

Es como si les hubiera dado su bendición.

·.·

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ya? ¿Un año? No, mucho más. Hikari observa fotos en la pared; ella y Miyako en la escuela, ambas graduaciones, ambas titulándose de sus respectivas carreras en diferentes años, ella y los muchos alumnos que tuvo a lo largo de su trayectoria docente, Miyako y sus éxitos profesionales…

Su fotografía favorita de todas es más grande y está rodeada de fotos con amigos y familiares: ambas van de blanco, la sonrisa de Miyako es más contagiosa que nunca y ella brilla de un modo _diferente._

Miyako la llama desde la entrada.

—¡Llegaremos tarde! —aunque su cabello ya tenga canas, Miyako no pierde la energía.

—Sí, sí, es que tú me distraes aunque no estés aquí —toma los boletos y sale de la sala.

Hoy es tarde de exposiciones porque Hikari ha ganado.

Porque Miyako la ha dejado ganar sólo por verla contenta. Hikari lo sabe, pero sólo se deja llevar. Como lo ha hecho en los últimos veintitantos años.

— Fin —

* * *

Y aquí terminan mis participaciones. ¡Gracias a todos!

Carrie.


End file.
